


Always Mine

by AconitumLuparia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AconitumLuparia/pseuds/AconitumLuparia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Litigavano spesso perché Louis era sempre troppo stanco per uscire a cena, o perché Harry non aveva era passato in lavanderia a ritirare quel vestito che Louis doveva indossare assolutamente il giorno dopo.<br/>Harry cercava di sopportare, di essere forte… ma i pensieri tornavano sempre più pesanti di prima.</p><p>“Così non può continuare.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Mine

_ Always Mine _

Da un po’ di  tempo le cose tra Harry e Louis erano cambiate.

Non uscivano più spesso come una volta, non si facevano vedere troppo attaccati in pubblico, non si stuzzicavano più in privato.

Harry sapeva che non era colpa di Louis, sapeva che il lavoro gli rubava un sacco di tempo ma non poteva far a meno di starci male. Soffriva in silenzio, così com’era sempre abituato a fare, si chiudeva in se stesso. Ogni tanto piangeva, ogni tanto urlava, ogni tanto si faceva una doccia fredda per congelare i pensieri.

Louis, invece, semplicemente era una continua macchina, sempre in moto e inarrestabile. Vedeva il suo ragazzo soffrire per le poche attenzioni ma non era capace di migliorare la situazione. Si alzava la mattina presto, andava in studio e: scriveva, registrava, modificava dei pezzi; tornava a casa verso sera tardi e non gli restava altro che crollare a letto distrutto.

_“Sta lavorando per me, per la band.”_  Si ripeteva sempre il riccio. _“devo solo sopportare ancora un po’, poi ci daranno una pausa.”_ Cercava di confortarsi e, sebbene fossero passati cinque mesi da quando avevano ricominciato a lavorare, ancora non avevano avuto quella meritata pausa che tanto avevano promesso i managers. Harry voleva solo passare del tempo con il suo ragazzo, voleva poterlo coccolare per tutta la notte, non sentirlo ronfare pesantemente.

Dal canto suo, il riccio, non era proprio senza nulla da fare: doveva andare in palestra, trovarsi con il suo insegnante di canto per migliorare quelle note che ancora non riusciva a raggiungere, uscire con amici ed alcuni nuovi colleghi.

 

Litigavano spesso perché Louis era sempre troppo stanco per uscire a cena, o perché Harry non aveva era passato in lavanderia a ritirare quel vestito che Louis doveva indossare  _assolutamente_ il giorno dopo.

Harry cercava di sopportare, di essere forte… ma i pensieri tornavano sempre più pesanti di prima.

_ “Così non può continuare.” _

__

+

“Louis ma io ci tenevo tanto!” sbottò Harry, senza guardare in faccia il fidanzato. Stava facendo la figura del bambino, certo, ma quella cena era seriamente una cosa importante per Harry. Sua sorella, Gemma, finalmente si era decisa a presentare a lui ed alla famiglia il suo nuovo – e a quando sembrava anche abbastanza importante – ragazzo. Harry non poteva mancare, non avrebbe mai fatto un torto del genere a sua sorella, e _semplicemente_ desiderava che ci fosse anche Louis. Ma ovviamente, “Harry, te l’ho detto. Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace tantissimo ma non riesco. Possibile che non capisci?! Devo andare in studio e-“ iniziò Louis, “Sì sì va bene, Boo, non importa.” Lo interruppe Harry. Non aveva voglia di litigare _di nuovo._ Ci sarebbe andato da solo. Forse era meglio così.

Louis lasciò la stanza scocciato. Davvero Harry non capiva? Si trattava di lavoro! Non poteva fare altrimenti! Ne andava degli esiti di tutta la band! Infondo non era assolutamente necessario che lui andasse a quella cena, non era una figura così importante nella vita di Gemma, e lei sicuramente non aveva bisogno di alcuna approvazione da parte di Louis. Harry se la sarebbe cavata benissimo anche da solo. Infondo Harry ormai aveva imparato a stare senza Louis, anche per tanto tempo, cosa sarebbe cambiato per una cena? Era così ridicolo che se la fosse presa per così poco, però forse… “ _Devo concentrarmi sul lavoro.”_  Pensò, bloccando il flusso di pensieri. Prese ed indossò il suo cappellino ed uscì di casa, dimenticandosi di salutare il riccio.

Sarebbe andato tutto bene, pensavano entrambi.

_ Oh se solo avessero saputo. _

__

+

La giornata era passata abbastanza lentamente per Harry, era andato due orette in palestra e poi, dopo esser tornato a casa, aveva passato il resto del pomeriggio davanti la tv a pensare a che tipo di outfit avrebbe indossato. Ogni tanto la sua mente gli aveva ricordato la breve litigata avuta quella mattina con Louis, ma si era sempre sbarazzato del pensiero velocemente.

Erano le 18:30 ed aveva appena finito la doccia quando il campanello suonò. Andò di corsa ad aprire – rischiando anche di cadere due o tre volte – sperando di trovarsi davanti Louis, ma rimase deluso quando davanti a sé comparve la testa bionda di Niall.

“Hey riccio!” gioì l’irlandese, “ho capito che hai un fisico perfetto, ma potevi anche fare a meno di aprirmi la porta mezzo nudo!” rise. Harry arrossì leggermente e si spostò per far accomodare il biondo in casa.

“Niall, per quanto mi faccia piacere averti qui, sarei leggermente in ritardo…” incominciò il riccio, “Dove vai di bello?!” domandò Niall, fin troppo esaltato, “hai un appuntamento con Louis per caso?” Harry rimase sorpreso da quella domanda, Niall era al corrente che Louis fosse in studio, allora perché chiedergli una cosa del genere?

“Cosa te lo fa pensare? Louis sta lavorando, lo sai no? E comunque è una cena di famiglia” la voce perse un po’ di tonalità alla parola _“famiglia”_ perché per Harry, anche Louis era parte della sua famiglia. “Gemma ci presenta il suo fidanzato, sembra una cosa seria.” Abbozzò una smorfia, riprendendo distrattamente a vestirsi. Niall, che intanto si era comodamente seduto nel letto, lo ascoltava con curiosità e allo stesso tempo sembrava pensieroso. “Ehm, Harry…” farfugliò, ma non continuò il discorso perché il riccio era momentaneamente sparito nel bagno cercando la lacca per sistemarsi i capelli. “Che c’è, Niall?” disse il moro, agitando la bomboletta sopra la propria testa, quei ricci erano proprio indomabili! “Louis… Louis è uscito dallo studio un ora fa circa, aveva detto che aveva qualcosa da fare….” Disse il biondo, nervosamente.

Harry gelò, Louis non era in studio. E non era tornato a casa. Non gli aveva scritto, non lo aveva chiamato… Cosa diavolo stava succedendo?!

“Oh,” disse il riccio. Non aveva parole, i pensieri gli correvano a mille all’ora, dov’è Louis? Cosa sta facendo? Con chi è? Sta bene? Forse…

“Non ti preoccupare troppo Harry, forse lo hanno trattenuto di più a lavoro e non me ne sono accorto…” cercò di confortarlo il biondo. Harry deglutì pesantemente e guardò l’orologio 19:10. “Sono in ritardo Niall” disse amaramente, non voleva trattare l’amico, infondo Niall non aveva fatto nulla di male, eppure non poteva evitarlo. Era così arrabbiato in quel momento e non poteva permetterselo, quella serata era dedicata a sua sorella, doveva togliersi Louis dai pensieri, avrebbe cercato delle risposte dopo.

“Va bene va bene me ne vado… Sono sicuro che non è nulla di grave, okay?” sospirò il biondo, “ciao Harry, salutami tua sorella.” Si voltò per andarsene ma le parole di Harry lo trattennero qualche altro minuto. “Perché eri passato comunque?” chiese il riccio, con un tono un po’ più dolce. “Ah nulla di che Harry, volevo solo salutare.” E detto questo gli diede un leggero bacio sulla guancia e se ne andò.

Harry non se ne preoccupò troppo e finì di prepararsi.

Era in ritardo di 30 minuti.

+

La cena procedeva bene, fortunatamente Harry era stato battuto nel ritardo da sua sorella. Erano seduti a tavola da circa un oretta e mezza e Harry si sentiva particolarmente bene. Se fosse merito della bottiglia di vino che si era appena bevuto, oppure dell’ottima compagnia e ottima personalità di Sam – il ragazzo di Gemma – non sapeva dirlo con certezza. “E insomma, alla fine è venuto fuori che il fascicolo glielo aveva davvero mangiato il cane!” disse fra le risate Sam, “era una cosa che non sentivo dal liceo!” Harry rise, apertamente, come non faceva da un bel po’… fino a che la domanda di sua mamma non lo fece quasi strozzare, “Allora Harry, dove hai lasciato Louis?” chiese ingenuamente. Harry non sapeva come rispondere, primo perché _non sapeva_ esattamente la risposta dato che Louis non si trovava in studio, e secondo perché non aveva intenzione di far preoccupare i suoi in una serata di festa. I suoi problemi con Louis _dovevano_ aspettare. Così decise di mentire, “Louis.. Louis è a lavoro mamma, ultimamente ci stanno caricando, vogliono che diamo il nostro massimo prima della pausa.” Disse fingendosi sicuro delle parole che lasciavano la sua bocca. Anne lo conosceva troppo bene, si era accorta che qualcosa non andava, eppure per qualche motivo aveva deciso di sorvolare, sapeva che Harry sarebbe andato da lei quando ne era pronto, e lei sarebbe stata più che disponibile nel aiutarlo. Tutti gli altri si congratularono con Harry, Sam in particolare era molto contento di far la sua conoscenza, “seriamente Harry, sono un vostro grande fan!” aveva urlato mentre si stavano alzando da tavola per andare a pagare il conto, e successivamente si era messo a canticchiare Live While We’re Young sbagliando ogni singola nota. “ _Beh, almeno ci sta provando_ ” pensò Harry divertito.

+

Sotto suggerimento di Anne – quella donna era uno spirito libero! –, la serata si era spostata in uno dei locali in centro Londra. E, per grande sorpresa di Harry, lì vi trovarono anche Niall, Liam e Zayn. “Oi, ragazzi!” Harry li salutò, decisamente troppo su di giri. “Harry! Hey! Hai bevuto un po’ eh?!” rise Zayn. “Harry, pensavo che fossi a cena con i tuoi?!” chiese Niall, “Harry, ciao riccio! Che bello averti qui!” disse Liam. “Andiamo a ballare” fu tutto quello che disse il ragazzo, trascinando nella pista i tre amici, raggiungendo la sorella e il fidanzato.

Non chiese di Louis, non voleva saperlo.

O meglio, voleva ma aveva paura della risposta.

+

La pista era super attiva, i bassi della musica assordavano i pensieri di Harry, e l’alcool provvedeva ad annebbiare le sue sensazioni.

Si sentiva libero, leggero.

+

Era quasi le undici ormai, Anne e Des se ne erano andati da un po’, Gemma e Sam erano in qualche angolo buio a esplorarsi le bocce a vicenda, Liam e Zayn erano spariti chissà dove e Niall stava flirtando con una moretta al bar. Harry ballava, non si era mai fermato, a parte per una piccola sosta al bagno.

Ad un certo punto le note di una delle canzoni preferite di Harry iniziarono a propagarsi per il locale, il riccio decide di scatenarsi di più, i suoi movimenti diventarono più sensuali. Si abbandonò alla musica.

Era perso nel suo mondo, gli occhi chiusi e le braccia al cielo, e fu proprio per questo che non si accorse di un paio di mani che lo afferrarono da dietro. Sorrise tra sé e sé mentre un paio di labbra gli tracciavano il collo, “Louis” disse il riccio in estasi, girando su se stesso per incontrare un paio di occhi che…

…che non erano quelli di Louis. “Mi dispiace deluderti,” disse l’estraneo, “chi è questo Louis? Il tuo fidanzato?” disse quasi fosse seccato, non lo aveva nemmeno riconosciuto? Evidentemente no.

“ehm, in realtà sì,” formulò Harry, la testa gli girava e quella situazione non gli piaceva per nulla, doveva liberarsi dalla presa di quel tipo. Adesso. “Gradirei che tu mi lasciassi andare, per favore.” Disse, forse fin troppo gentilmente. L’espressione dello sconosciuto cambiò improvvisamente, lo lascò andare – troppo lentamente – e con un sorriso, dolce gli disse “Hey, non avevo intenzione di offendere nessuno. Non pensavo avessi il ragazzo. Ti ho visto qui tutto solo e-“ continuò il ragazzo, “Non è qui,” disse Harry improvvisamente, e se ne pentì subito. Vide una scintilla di eccitazione attraversare gli occhi dell’altro ragazzo. “Ah,” disse, “ti va un drink?” propose poi, e non lasciando ad Harry il piacere di rifiutare lo prese per il polso e lo trascinò verso il bar.

+

Contrariamente a ciò che Harry aveva pensato all’inizio, Matthew non era un cattivo ragazzo.

Anzi era molto dolce e simpatico, avevano parlato e bevuto un po’ fino a che “Oh amo questa canzone, ti prego, vieni a ballare!” urlò Matthew per sovrastare i battiti della musica, Harry sorrise allegro e si alzò dallo sgabello seguendo il ragazzo nella pista.

Infine si ritrovarono a ballare circa cinque o sei canzoni di fila, strofinandosi e canticchiando.

Si muovevano in sintonia, intrecciando le gambe, quasi stessero flirtando.

E Harry non aveva idea di cosa stava facendo, ma non aveva voglia di staccarsi, di andarsene.

Non si sentiva così da tanto tempo.

+

Era quasi mezzanotte, Harry e Matthew stavano ancora ballando quando improvvisamente il riccio iniziò a sentirsi osservato. Si guardò circospetto alle spalle, a sinistra e a destra ma non notò nessuno di particolare, ”Tutto okay, Harry?” chiese Matt, e il ragazzo annuì distratto… “ _Strano_ ” pensò, di solito quando aveva questo genere di sensazioni non si sbagliav- “che diavolo sta’ succedendo qui?!” sentì una voce sbottare dietro di sé. E quella voce la conosceva fin troppo bene. La conosceva in tutte le sue sfumature, in tutte le sue note – dalla più acuta alla più bassa – e gli fece congelare il sangue nelle vene.

Louis.

Lentamente Harry si staccò da Matthew e si voltò, davanti a sé si ritrovò il suo ragazzo, in tutta la sua bellezza e diamine. Era furioso.

“Ehmm,” iniziò il riccio, “Oh, tu devi essere Louis!!” si intromise Matthew, “Giusto?! Beh, devo proprio dirtelo, devi essere pazzo a lasciar vagare questo bocconcino tutto solo!” rise, ma Louis era serio. Molto serio.

“Oh, dici che non dovrei perché potrebbero esserci degli avvoltoi _come_ _te_ che cercano di rubarmelo?” rispose scontroso Louis. Matthew rimase a bocca aperta, senza parole ad osservarlo, e così Harry decide di intervenire, “Matthew, ehm, è stato un piacere conoscerti. Magari ci sentiamo okay?” chiese, imbarazzato, poteva sentire gli occhi di Louis su di lui, dannazione. “Okay,” farfugliò Matt, “il piacere è stato mio Harry, e buona serata Louis!” pronunciò l’ultima frase con una nota d’astio nella voce, si voltò e se andò.

Rimasti soli, Louis prese il polso di Harry e lo portò fuori dal locale, senza una parola; non gli diede nemmeno il tempo di salutare i suoi amici.

+

Lo trascinò alla macchina e entrambi montarono e partirono. Louis alla guida e Harry nel sedile del passeggero, tra di loro solo silenzio. Louis stringeva il volante, concentrato alla guida, mentre Harry aveva il viso appoggiato al finestrino e si stava torturando la mani. Sapeva benissimo quando geloso era Louis, gli aveva sempre fatto piacere. Ma adesso, _adesso_ , gli sembrava così inappropriato. Dopo il periodo che gli aveva fatto passare perché non poteva divertirsi? Cosa faceva credere a Louis di avere il diritto di arrabbiarsi? Infondo un po’ se lo meritava, se Harry era andato alla ricerca di qualche altra attenzione era solo perché lui non gliene aveva date abbastanza! Non aveva intenzione di fargliela passare liscia però, stavolta avrebbe combattuto per la sua posizione.

+

Una volta arrivati a casa, Harry fece appena in tempo ad entrare dalla porta che vi si ritrovò sbattuto contro.

“Cosa diavolo pensavi di fare Harry?” chiese, in un sussurro minaccioso, Louis. “Avevi intenzione di andarci a letto?” _COSA?_  Ma come gli veniva in mente? “Che cosa diavolo stai farneticando Louis?!”, protestò Harry. “Avanti allora dimmi perché ti ho trovato avvinghiato a quel cretino! Cosa stava succedendo?!” il suo tono di voce si stava alzando, e il riccio iniziava ad arrabbiarsi sempre di più, “Cretino?! Non ti permettere! Non lo conosci, era un ragazzo gentile e simpatico e-“ cercò di difendersi Harry, ma Louis lo interruppe “E non vedeva l’ora di portarti in bagno e darti una passatina! Ho visto come ti guardava Harry, come ti stava attaccato! Si capiva chiaramente qualsiasi cosa avrebbe voluto farti!”

Dopo quello Harry non ci vide più, la rabbia aveva raggiunto livelli inimmaginabili. Non riuscì a trattenersi, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano il volto, le parole gli uscirono stoppose e cariche di dolore, “Come mi guardava Louis?! Forse come tu non mi guardi più da mesi ormai?! È questo che intendi? Mi stava addosso come, ormai, a te non viene nemmeno la voglia di fare? Smettila di essere geloso perché tu sai benissimo di essere l’unico che _può_ _avermi_   eppure non mi sembrava ti interessasse tanto nell’ultimo periodo! E non rifilarmi la scusa del lavoro perché ne ho le orecchie piene! Chissà che cosa hai combinato tu alle mie spalle eh?! A che ora sei uscito oggi da lavoro Louis?” Harry era senza fiato, ma non poteva fermarsi, non adesso che aveva lanciato la bomba. “Niall è venuto a trovarmi e-“ prese un respiro profondo, cercò di calmarsi e poi continuò, “e mi ha detto che eri uscito prima. Ed era passata già un ora Louis. Un ora.” Non lo stava guardando in faccia, preferiva il pavimento in quel momento. Non aveva idea di che espressione avesse Louis, e sinceramente aveva paura di scoprirlo. “Ti prego dimmelo.” Lo supplicò. Era arrivato alla fine.

“Oh Hazza…” il tono di Louis era leggero, totalmente fuori contesto. Harry alzò lo sguardo, incrociandolo con quello dolce del suo ragazzo. Louis gli prese il viso tra le mani, “Harry non hai capito, vero?” lo sguardo confuso di Harry gli diede la risposta, “Volevo farti una sorpresa, volevo venire a quella cena, presentarmi senza che tu lo sapessi. Harry volevo dimostrarti quanto ci tengo a te. Lo sai che ti amo e ultimamente non sono riuscito a dimostrartelo, e questo ha fatto male anche a me.” Gli diede un piccolo bacio a fior di labbra, “sono rimasto bloccato nel traffico mentre andavo a comprarti un mazzo di rose, e beh, uno anche per tua sorella.. giusto per essere giusti. E ovviamente quando sono arrivato a quella bella fioreria che ti piace tanto, l’ho trovata chiusa. Sono fortunato, no? Allora ho girato tutta la città in cerca di una fioreria decente, perché so quanto ti piacciono i fiori e di certo non volevo comprarteli alla prima bancarella disponibile.” Il respiro di Harry gli si era mozzato in gola. Come aveva potuto pensare così male di Louis? Doveva saperlo ormai che _ogni cosa_ che Louis faceva era solo ed esclusivamente per Harry. Per la sua felicità, per il suo benessere, per lui. “Davvero?” sussurrò Harry, e Louis annuì semplicemente. “Mi dispiace Lou, io-” iniziò Harry. Aveva sbagliato. Ora doveva riconoscerlo, Louis nell’ultimo periodo, sì, gli era stato distante ma aveva intenzione di rimediare, voleva recuperare. Ed Harry aveva pensato subito al peggio, non si era fidato. “È tutto okay Haz, non ti preoccupare, mi dispiace tanto per tutto quello che abbiamo passato,” lo bloccò Louis, “vieni con me,” disse poi, prendendogli la mano, “adesso ho intenzione di farti sentire meglio.”

+

Arrivarono alla camera da letto tra baci e carezze, lentamente, mentre erano ancora stretti in un abbraccio si distesero a letto. "Hazza..." Sussurrò Louis, "Boobear..." Rispose Harry, entrambi avevano il respiro pesante e le mani che tremavano. Ad ogni capo che volava per terra la stanza si faceva sempre più bollente, Harry e Louis continuavano a baciarsi e a sussurrarsi parole dolci, i loro movimenti si facevano sempre più bisognosi. Avevano _bisogno_ l'uno dell'altro.

Ben presto si ritrovarono nudi, le mani dell'uno che percorrevano il corpo dell'altro con sapienza.

Louis che sovrastava Harry, riempendolo di baci e risanando tutte le ferite del suo spirito, Harry che stava sotto di Louis e si lasciava coccolare con un gattino, facendo le fusa sensualmente. Ogni singolo lembo di pelle era a contatto con quella dell'altro, ogni singolo respiro si confondeva nei sussurri dell'altro.

Le erezioni dei due amanti sfregavano l’una contro l’altra, bisognose, ed entrambi volevano di più. Tanto di più. Più contatto, più baci, più sussurri. Volevano diventare tutt’uno con l’altro.

“Hazza…” iniziò Louis, ma Harry sapeva già sia la domanda che la risposta, “Sì Louis, facciamolo.”

Ed era sempre così, Louis chiedeva sempre il permesso. Ed Harry non glielo negava mai. Perché si amavano, e si rispettavano come ogni amante dovrebbe fare.

Louis spostò il suo corpo verso il mobiletto affianco al letto e ne tirò fuori una piccola bottiglietta di lubrificante, mentre Harry lo osservava con uno sguardo ricco di piacere, desiderio ed amore.

Lentamente lubrificò due dita e, chinandosi a baciare Harry sul collo, le face scivolare tra le gambe del più giovane. Massaggiò il suo membro lentamente, prendendosi il suo tempo, finché Harry non si ritrovò completamente stravolto da una miriade di sensazioni diverse. Ma, proprio quando stava per arrivare al culmine, sentì la mano di Louis allontanarsi, “Louis, ti prego” soffiò Harry, e Louis ridacchiò. Stronzo.

La mano si spostò dietro, afferrò la natica destra e la strinse forte, provocando un alto gemito dal parte del riccio. Si prese un po’ gioco del corpo del suo amante, continuando a stuzzicarlo, baciandolo ovunque, mordendogli i capezzoli. E Harry non ce la faceva più, aveva bisogno di qualcosa di più. Un dito di Louis lo penetrò, lentamente, lasciandogli il tempo di abituarsi all intrusione prima di muoverlo avanti ed indietro.

E Louis sapeva leggere il corpo di Harry come fosse un libro, era così chiaro per lui quando era di momento di dargli di più, aggiunse un altro dito, li mosse più velocemente, li sforbiciò. Portò Harry di nuovo al limite, ubriacandosi dei suoi gemiti spezzati e rochi. E poi, con massimo dispiacere da parte di Harry, tolse le dita.

“Louis.” Disse Harry, e questo al più grande bastò, era il momento. Chiuse gli occhi guadagnando un po' di controllo in più e prese di nuovo in mano la bottiglietta di lubrificante.

Ti massaggiò il membro e lo lubrificò, e poi si abbassò di nuovo verso Harry per mordergli ferocemente le labbra, “Ti amo Harry.” Disse e contemporaneamente  entrò in lui.

Gemettero entrambi alla sensazione, per quante volte l'avessero fatto era sempre così diverso e meraviglioso. Quando Harry si abituò, Louis iniziò a spingere, prima lentamente e poi più velocemente.

Harry scelse proprio quel momento per uscire dalla sua trance, “Ti amo Louis.” E attaccò il collo dell’altro, mordendo e succhiando, lasciandogli segni ovunque. Gli afferro le natiche, facendolo spingere più forte e più a fondo.

Nella stanza risuonavano solo i gemiti spezzati e carichi di desiderio dei due amanti.

Mentre la passione lo consumava e le spinte si facevano sempre più frenetiche i due non avevano mai smesso di dichiararsi i proprio sentimenti. Sebbene lo sapessero per certo, era sempre meglio ripetere.

Harry e Louis arrivarono al culmine del loro piacere quasi contemporanea te e non si trattennero, vennero urlando tra le loro bocche il nome dell'altro.

Louis si tuffò nello spazio vuoto di fianco ad Harry e, con un ultimo bacio e un ultimo sussurro d’amore i due si addormentarono felici e soddisfatti come non erano da troppo tempo.

+

  


Due giorni dopo, i manager dei ragazzi gli concessero il permesso ufficiale per andare in vacanza.

Harry e Louis avevano già trovato la loro destinazione perfetta: l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro.

**Author's Note:**

> Buonasera, allora…
> 
> Inizio con il dire che questa è la mia prima Larry, sono abbastanza soddisfatta e spero che non sia un totale disastro! Vorrei sapere cosa ne pensate voi ora, magari lasciatemi un commento così la prossima volta saprò dove correggermi o cosa non scrivere! :)
> 
> È da tantissimo che non scrivo una fanfiction e devo dire che mi è mancato terribilmente. Spero di riuscir ad essere più attiva, anche se quest’anno avrò la maturità (aiutoo) :)
> 
> Beh, che dire poi?  
> AMO I LARRY. Ma questo era abbastanza ovvio, no?
> 
> Se volete contattarmi su twitter sono: MyLarryArmy :)  
> LOVE YOU ♥
> 
> -Vale


End file.
